


Wreckage

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [23]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Darker fic revolving around this pairing.





	Wreckage

“Where are we?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
_No._ She released a long breath, venturing into the room with a slow painful stride. As she did, she thankfully felt the burn of his brown eyes focused on her actions.   
  
_{The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
  
It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?}  
  
“You sure you should’ve left the hospital, Carly?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
“You’re the boss.” He laughed, lifting the bottle to his lips, and took a seat on the floor. Pressing his back against the foot of the bed, he shut his eyes and leaned his head back in a desperate attempt to forget.  
  
“I knew it. The whole time. I knew something was wrong.”   
  
Her voice brought him out of his trance, finding her standing in place with shaky hands. Lifting the bottle, he said nothing and rose a brow to signal the offer.  
  
“Are you kidding me? Johnny, you know liquor’s gonna hurt—“  
  
Johnny retracted the bottle, ashamed as he watched her reacquaint herself with the truth.   
  
_{I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster}  
  
Carly was empty as she noted her flat stomach and the dated hospital band still hanging on her wrist.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence; both of them extremely aware of how the past twenty-four hours in Port Charles had destroyed their lives.  
  
“I knew it.” Her voice came out as a low hiss like heat escaping a pipeline. Yanking on the wristband, Carly shook her head in disbelief, “They all knew. Michael. Claudia. They knew…they lied.”  
  
Johnny nodded, swallowing a thick lump in his throat, “I knew.”  
  
“That’s not the point. The point is my husband, my best friend, and a woman who claimed to be on my side? They all kept it from until the last minute, and I lost—“   
  
She wanted to fight, harder than she ever had, but the truth was it was over.   
  
They shared the betrayal. It was the reason she could be near him and feel a bond.   
  
As much as she had lost her child, he had lost his only family.  
  
Johnny shut his eyes tightly as the phone call rang through his ears, _It’s Claudia…she’s been shot._  
  
_{My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster}  
  
The palm of his hand tried to rub his forehead fiercely to the point it would erase the memory; his escape came in the form of her body seated next to his. Unable to hide the tears, Johnny grinded his teeth and offered her the bottle once more.  
  
Carly accepted it, taking a long swig, and eased her eyelids down, savoring the slide of heat on her throat. Ignoring the pain it caused in all forms, she placed a hand to her stomach, “The bitch of it is…I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
His brown gaze sailed over to her.  
  
“The one time in my life I do everything right?” She took another drink, quicker the second time, then turned to meet his eyes, “This is what I get? I give Jax the benefit of the doubt, and this? I even trusted—“  
  
“Olivia.” He reached for the bottle, quenching his thirst to be a little numb. Once he had, he returned it to Carly, “This sh—whatever this secret is that Claudia knew made her kill my sister. She could’ve come to me. I could’ve made Claudia back off. I would’ve done—whatever had to be done without killing her. Claudia was a lot of things, but she was family. My only family.”  
  
“She should’ve killed me too. Her and Jax—because this lie? Knowing what happened to Michael and keeping it from me, it cost me everything.” Carly downed a little more, locking her gaze with Johnny, “They thought I made a mess in the past? They haven’t seen anything yet.”  
  
_{I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster}  
  
Johnny gave a firm nod, tightening his jaw, “They have no idea what they’ve done.”  
  
“They may not be responsible for what happened to Michael, but they murdered my baby.”  
  
“…and Claudia.”  
  
Carly handed the bottle to him, pleased with the fire she saw in his eyes, “They can’t get away with this.”  
  
After finishing the last drop, he gave the answer her eyes requested, “What’s our next move?”  
  
__**Song Credit: “Monster” - Skillet**


End file.
